


Comfortable

by AK29



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Hysterectomy, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK29/pseuds/AK29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor sets some rules for their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable

“First off: No pet names. Especially not demeaning ones. You don’t get to call me slut or your  _good girl_.”

He knew she expected this to be some kind of negotiation, where she would have to compromise. She didn’t fully understand yet what he was proposing - that this was for _her_ , not for him and that his approval didn’t matter. So he didn’t comment. He simply nodded.

“… Okay. Well, I’d appreciate it if you ran an idea by me before simply trying it out. I don’t like surprises.”

“Of course. You can’t agree to what you don’t understand. That’s why we’re having this talk.”

She rubbed at her face, one of her tells. Nervous. Bull adjusted his body language to counter it.

“Well… good. I can’t have… marks on my skin where the others see. I don’t mind bruising but no blood. No cuts. I hear that’s… a thing.”

He shrugged, but was careful not to make it seem as if he didn’t take her seriously. “Sometimes. But you’d have to like it and not many do.”

“Alright. I’d like to keep the glove on.”

He chuckled. “Hey, I’m good but I don’t think I’m good enough to make you rip a hole in the ceiling.”

The humour worked. He got a small smile out of her, as well as one of those snorting noises she made when she didn’t want to laugh. Kind of made her sound like her horse.

“Can’t hurt to be safe, yes?”

“If it makes you feel better, that’s all that matters to me.”

Her smile was her only answer, before her entire demeanor changed. Not suddenly, but a slow melting, like remembering an old pain. It set off warning bells. This was something she didn’t feel he’d understand.

“There is… one more thing. I’m… I don’t want to explain, so I should at least show you…”

“You sure? It might not even come up.”

She laughed, but it was mirthless. “Believe me, _this_  will come up.”

When she started to undo the laces on her trousers, his eyebrows shot up. “Uh…”

She ignored him and pushed down her trousers with one hand, lifting her shirt just a little with the other. It revealed nothing… except the broad, jagged scar from one end of her hip to the other, like a bloody smile.

He’d been thinking there was something there - she winced on occasion when she had to bend forward. He’d assumed it was some new battle scar and didn’t question it. This was not a battle scar and much older, despite how big and badly healed it looked.

“It’s… well. Just try to avoid touching it okay? It’s not the pain it’s… I don’t know. Just… don’t.”

He considered asking her if she was treating it, but ultimately just made a mental note. Maybe he could tip off Vivienne. Maybe let her do this herself. Or ask her later. Right now, he thought, she wouldn’t take any questions or backtalk.

He nodded. “Okay.”

Bull watched her exhale a long breath she’d held without realizing.

Then, she surprised him.

Lacing up her trousers again she said in the most nasal, high-pitched tone of voice she could manage: “Now that I’ve been such a  _good girl_ , do I get a kiss?”

He laughed and pulled her into his arms. “You know what? Now you don’t have to worry about me ever using that. You completely ruined it.”

She grabbed his horns and laughed. “ _Good._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a bit about what's important in a BDSM relationship aside from the actual sex. I'm planning a companion piece for this about after-care. We'll see how that goes.
> 
> Because I'm a very vague writer: The glove is simply a leather glove she keeps over the mark. Because green glowy shit is distracting and sometimes painful.


End file.
